herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jose Luis Torrente
José Luis Torrente is the main character and anti-hero of the saga of highest grossing films of Spanish cinema: Torrente, el brazo tonto de la ley, Torrente 2: Mission in Marbella Torrente 3: El Protector Torrente 4: Lethal Crisis and Torrente 5 : Operation Eurovegas, in addition to the official game of the first two installments. It was created and played by Santiago Segura, in the third part of the saga, by Eduardo Garcia in his childhood. José Luis Torrente is a lazy, rude, drunkard, sexist, racist, right-wing Madrid cop who lives in a decrepit apartment in a slum neighbourhood with his wheelchair-bound father, whose disability checks are Torrente's only real income. His childhood is known to have had their first sexual encounter in a brothel, at 10 years, accompanied by, then a young, Uncle Mauri, age at which also started drinking and "vaccinated" with a potent mix of heroin and laudanum . In the scene depicted in the 3rd film Torrente, the young José Luis appears in the toilet, when then enters an uncle, offered to masturbate with him. He claims to have fought in the Afrika Korps. After graduating police in the spring of a year that does not remember, was expelled from the body later, apparently after suffering a strong emotional shock and after a fatal shooting in Chinatown, his mental faculties were severely depleted by a depression post traumatic those so rare among law enforcement, around the world. In addition we should add to your medical records stay in a labor camp after being captured by the Moors and his "loyal" Kafirs in the short space of a few hours work. Not suffered the same fate the ever loyal native troops; (Brave blue men of the desert with him) that were promptly eliminated. After that, (and not to forget the episodes of ethnic cleansing which suffered at the hands of Hassania dariya-). He is dedicated to caring for her hemiplegic father, and patrolling the streets on their own, acting as a sort of private detective (no referee) to the US. Yet he claims to be Police (National, to be exact). However the post-war traumas continue to come to his memory, tormenting him. Later he meets his new neighbor, Rafi, young worker of a fish and could not go to the police for eye problems (although actually jump to the view that lacks much to aspire to the body, starting height, the film is the late 90s). After pinch money from a commercial transaction two drug gangs moved to Marbella, where it starts to squander money "earned" until you lose everything in the game. Install an agency-school detectives and again is tucked between two criminal gangs, one led by his real father or uncle Mauricio Torrente Mauri. To save the city of Marbella attack a couple of missiles, it is remapped to the police of Madrid as a traffic officer. After regaining his position, he is responsible for a mission, as scapegoats to protect an Italian MEP, Giannina Ricci, defender of the Kyoto Protocol, with the real purpose of murder, responsibility and charge him. After saving his life, he is responsible for reviewing the facilities of the White House. Years later, Solis (his partner in the work of protecting MEP) recommends to monitor a wedding of high standing. But Torrente goes wrong and must flee. Then he betrayed and taken to prison for a murder he did not commit. He manages to escape and to take revenge on who sold it, Rin Rin, together they discover the plot of Rocamora, the father of the bride wedding José Luis ruined. Blackmails him not to publish some racy photos of her daughter and asked a million euros and 20,000 for his assistant. Finally, although he manages to escape the ambush that he tends Rocamora, is again taken to prison. 2018. Torrente gets out of jail, and is stunned by a troubled and divided Spain. You must find answers inside to clear your confusion, and therefore decides to become a "outside the law". So it proposed rob a casino with a band of incompetents. Through a contact from your stay in prison, located at John Marshall, the person who handled security monitor when the main Eurovegas casino-hotel was planned. Marshall, the most suitable for planning a coup, explains the need to organize a band of specialists who will handle Torrente recruit among their "contacts". Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed